


When Needs Must

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur chooses his Omega and cannot resist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



As heir to the throne, Arthur didn't have the liberty of meeting people and falling in love the way commoners did. And, as an Alpha male, he certainly don't get to go out looking for his Omega. Instead, Uther's squire brought him a hundred papers, scented by all the Omegas in the kingdom. It had taken a week of his free time to go through them, whiffing and discarding all but three.

Now, those three Omegas were bowed before him in the great hall. Morganna was most amused and Uther displeased to find all of the anonymous Omegas were male. Arthur was not particularly surprised. He studied them, dismissing the hideously disproportioned bloke with a face full of moles. That left a short and handsome blond and a tall, almost too thin man with a dark hair. He was giggling to himself, and while his smile was brilliant, Arthur didn't enjoy being laughed at.

"Something funny?" Arthur asked dryly.

The young man folded his lips together and shook his head. "No, your highness."

"Good." Arthur suddenly moved forward. He pulled the dark haired omega's trousers down to expose the curve of his arse and delved a finger inside, dragging it across the scent gland. A heady musk filled his nostrils, and hugger if that wasn't the same as on the card he'd been rubbing all over himself since mid last week. "That one," he said and turned on his heel, briskly exiting. He had arms practice after all. 

Fighting seemed like a good way to distract himself from the knowledge that when he returned, there would be an Omega...his Omega...waiting for him in his bedroom. But the scent clung to his finger and wafted all around him, never letting him forget. When they were through, he dropped his gear and raced into the castle, uncaring just this once, if his fellow knights were laughing at him.

Arthur's blood was pumping vigorously and was full of adrenalin from practice. The Omegas scent hit him like a wall on entering his suite and he staggered. He'd meant to perform the niceties...'hello, I'm prince Arthur, funny little arrangement isn't this? And you are?'

What came out instead was, "Get on the bed, now!"

The man was babbling something, an apology maybe or an explanation about why he'd been laughing in front of the court as he slowly backed toward the bed.

Arthur yanked his shirt over his head. Very quickly he was being over come by the need to mark, claim, own. He kicked his way out of his leggings before going after the idiot omega who was not only fully dressed but had his throat covered by a red kerchief. Arthur tore it away and bent the man backward so that he Arthur could bury his face there, sniffling, licking, nuzzling his face.

The idiot started to giggle again. "Whoa there...name's Merlin...how d'ya do and all that?"

Arthur's head snapped back and he glared. "Merlin. If you don't get your clothes off in the next three seconds, I will rip them off with my bare hands."

"Wait! Was that three seconds from when you said three seconds, or the end of the sentence or from now?"

Arthur growled and jerked Merlin's trousers down.

"Okay, alright, I get it...." Merlin began wrestling his way out of his shirt, briefly getting his long limbs tangled in the fabric. By the time he was free, Arthur had already pushed Merlin's thighs together and pulled both of Merlin's knees over his right shoulder. He might have been desperate for the Omega but he still couldn't force himself on him, not completely.

Arthur pushed his prick into the tight cravice between Merlin's thighs, rather than the pink pucker just below. "Ah, yeah!" He glanced down, watching himself disappear and reemerge into pale, hot flesh. "You can pleasure yourself," he allowed,leaning his weight against Merlin's legs, stroking harder and faster until his balls were slapping noisily against the Omega's skin. His eyes flickered closed and he never did see whether ir not Merlin took him up on his offer. His orgasm was quickly building, and after the first spurt between Merlin's thighs, he wrenched them apart and allowed his spasming cock to paint Merlin's torso with come. He squeezed his knot and pumped another load onto the stunned looking Omega's chest.

"You'll thank me later," he advised breathily, then reached down, smearing his spunk over Merlin's skin. He was going to rub it in so that his scent covered Merlin and there was no denying it. Then maybe he could get his head together and decide what to do with the giggling idiot. Correction, His giggling idiot.


End file.
